The worst wasn't arrived
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Qu'est ce que tu joues ?" Un silence. "Please ... be mine". Et la lune brillait haut dans le ciel, tout comme une miriade d'étoiles sintillantes.


_O.S, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à ce cher Masashi Kishimoto ... légèrement inspiré du manga Last Quarter ... Bonne lecture ^^ veuillez me pardonner pour la niaiserie de la fin et l'improbabilité d'une chose (vous verrez sûrement de quoi je veux parler ^^)_

-

_**Rubrique Literrature 10/12/2008**_

_**Aujourd'hui, dix décembre 2008, à Osaka, au Japon un homme à découvert en creusant dans son jardin, pour planter un olivier, le récit autobiographique ou fictif -nous ne savons pas, mais une enquête est en cours- d'une jeune fille d'environ dix-sept ans. La qualité de l'écriture et l'importance de ce témoignage d'une vie pour le moins étrange et horrible ont permi la publication de l'histoire de cette vie tourmentée.**_

_**Mais nous ne voulons pas vous dévoiler la fin du récit.**_

_**Alors laissons-là critiques littéraires et intéressons-nous à un article de journal publié dans le [...]**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Qui es-tu ?"_

_"Sasuke."_

_Son regard onyx plongé dans le mien me fis perdre mes repères, tout disparut. Plus rien ne comptait d'autre que les notes qu'il tirait de son instument._

_Plus rien d'autre que cette mélodie qui semblait faîte pour moi. Toutes les blessures de mon coeur étaient cautérisées par la mélopée apaisante._

_Ses yeux me plongeait dans un abîme infini et je me sentais doucement dériver hors de mon corps. Il m'attirait de la plus honteuse façon._

_Il m'avait prise par surprise, m'avait envoûtée et me faisait sienne avec un seul mot et ses iris. Il venait de conquérir mon coeur avec une diplomatie subtile._

_"Qu'est ce que tu joues ?"_

_Un silence._

_"Please Be Mine"_

_Et je restais debout, à le contempler, à l'admirer._

_Et chaque notes s'infiltrait en moi avec plus de force que la précédente._

_De toute mon âme, oui, de toute mon âme, je l'écoutais._

_Et la lune brillait haut dans le ciel, tout comme une miriade d'étoiles sintillantes._

-

Je m'éveillais en sursaut.

La sueur trempait ma chemise de nuit, et mes cheveux étaient poisseux.

Je me souvenais avec une étrange précision de mon rêve, j'avais même presque eu l'impression qu'il était réel. Sur le moment, en tous cas. Mais le doute subsistait encore; toutefois, je ne pouvais mettre de côté ce que la logique me dictait.

Je ne pouvais pas vivre un rêve, parce que les rêves n'existent que lorsque l'on dort. Et lorsque l'on dort, l'on ne peut vivre un rêve éveillé.

C'est impossible.

Certaines choses, cependant, dépassent ce simple stade et le sentiment que tout devient envisageable s'impose brusquement.

Et je pourrais toujours me faire la guerre pour oublier ces sensations étranges, jamais la profondeur de son regard ne me quitterait. Elle était gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire.

Je me levais lentement, repoussant les draps un peu plus loin et sautait lestement en dehors de mon lit.

Contrairement à la plupart des gens, j'étais dans une forme phénoménale au réveil. Ce qui me fatiguait le plus, c'était la monotonie de mes journées, les midis sans fin, les après-midi enfermée dans une salle de cours. Les longues balades sur les bords des routes étaient accueuillies comme une délivrance et je rentrais tardivement ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de me lever deux heures plus tard exactement dans le même état que lorsque je m'étais couchée: c'est à dire parfaitement heureuse et active.

Ma vie n'était qu'une triste succession d'échecs: je n'étais pas particulièrement jolie, ni particulièrement intelligente, ni particulièrement douée dans tel ou tel domaine ...

Je me haïssais, je ne désirais qu'une chose: partir, quitter cette existence pour une autre, meilleure.

En mourant, en m'établissant ailleurs ... Peu m'importais, tant que cette solitude et cette lassitude qui m'envahissaient chaque jour pouvait disparaître.

Je voulais tout quitter, et je savais que j'étais lâche. Et alors ?

Je descendais d'un pas lent, mes pieds nus ne produisaient qu'un léger son feutré sur la moquette et les escaliers de bois n'émirent aucun grincement tandis que je les descendais.

"Sak ..."

Ma mère s'interrompit dans sa litanie, abandonnant d'avance devant mes airs habituels de fantôme. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il serait inutile de gâcher sa salive puisque celà ne changerait rien.

Il me fallait partir, m'échapper.

Absolument ...

"Je t'ai fait des oeufs au bacon"

Mon père était de plus en plus amer devant ma conduite. Pouvais-je le leur repprocher ? Je ne crois pas. J'aurais pourtant aimer rejetter la déchéance de mon existence sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose de tangible, je suppose, pour éviter de m'acharner sur un coupable immatériel et invisible.

"Sakura !"

Ma soeur, Konan, qui, comme tous les matins, s'inquiètait pour moi. Et moi, comme tous les matins, restait muette face à sa sollicitation.

Je ne me réveillais pas. Pourtant, paradoxalement, je désirais ardemment être l'oiseau qui allait s'échapper de cette cage dans laquelle il lui semblait qu'on l'avait enfermée pour toujours.

Prendre mon envol pour une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ ... peut-être aussi la liberté. Des chaînes cadenassées semblaient retennir mes poignets solidement attachés à cette maison où je ne trouvais pourtant aucun bonheur à vivre.

Si l'on pouvait appeler ça vivre.

Sans un mot, j'attrapais mon sac, le jettais sur mon épaule et refermais la porte derrière-moi, laissant le reste de ma famille soulagé de pouvoir enfin parler sans se sentir affreusement coupable de briser le silence que j'avais inconsciement instauré.

J'étais une mort-vivante, et je me sentais atrocement coupable de faire souffrir les autres alors que je ne leur demandais pas de s'en faire pour moi. Or, c'était bel et bien la cause de leur souffrance malgré mes efforts pour m'exiler de cette routine quotidienne qui enchaîne tous les pauvres être humains que nous sommes.

Ma ville est une triste petite ville. Une de ces banlieues banales comme il y en a tant d'autre dans ce bas monde.

Mes pas me portèrent sur la place centrale, alors que, plongée dans mes pensées, je sentais ce rêve étrange me tarauder. Sortant soudain de ma transe, je constatais que le soleil était bien plus haut que je ne l'avais prévu à l'origine en m'organisant cette sortie dans la cité.

J'étais en retard. Pour la première fois de puis cinq ans, j'étais en retard.

En retard;

En retard.

En retard ...

Inconsciement je prenais aussi une descision que je n'avais pas prise depuis cinq longues années.

J'allais vivre une journée entière de mon existence.

Pour moi. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans.

Le regard ravivé par d'anciens souvenirs de ma vie "d'avant" j'orientais mon parcours vers la fontaine du centre ville.

Le son des guitares de la rue me captivait étrangement, et tout celà uniquement à cause d'un songe stupide. J'étais la première surprise de voir qu'elle importance je lui accordais.

Je constatais alors qu'il est assez étrange de s'éveiller d'une nuit qui a duré des années.

C'est comme si l'on somnolait, je suppose, puisque je n'avais jamais réellement somnolé.

-

Le soleil poursuivait sa course dans le ciel, pourtant je ne pouvais me résigner à partir et rentrer. Je m'étais trouvé une drogue: une dépendance à la vie. Et je n'étais pas suffisement accro pour rentrer chez moi. Ce serait la plus efficace des desyntoxication et je le refusais littéralement. Je voulais à tout prix m'éveiller totalement.

Redevenir comme avant.

Assise sur le bord de la fontaine, j'étais toute entière à l'écoute des clappotis de l'eau, des mélodies que tiraient accordéons, guitares et flûtes, aux paroles enjouées et moqueuses des passants, au moindre raclement de chaise, aux coups de l'horloge qui sonnait heure après heure, aux pigeons et aux moineau lorsqu'il leur prenait l'envie de s'égosiller pour un morceau de pain qu'ils se disputaient ...

Oui, je voulais m'imprégner de cette humeur rieuse, mais j'étais encore trop imperméable à cette pluie de bonheur dont je ne rêvais pourtant que d'être noyée.

Mais, comme tout bon hallucinogène, cette joyeuse atomsphère me faisait oublier tous mes soucis et je nageais dans un délire complet.

J'étais tant prise à laisser traîner mon oreille que je sursautais lorsque la nuit arriva, assombrissant le ciel. La lune était identique à celle de mon rêve et le ciel dégagé laissait appercevoir des milions et des milions d'étoiles, toutes plus brillantes les unes que le autres.

Pleine d'espoir, espoir improbable, stupide, certes, mais espoir tout de même, je fermai les yeux et m'enfonçais dans un scéance d'écoute absolument totale.

Lorsque la première note parvint à mes tympans, je cru défaillir, et je n'osais pas m'emporter.

Pourtant, la suite vint à moi avec la même aisance que ce premier son et je me levai, portée par la douce mélopée.

Je crois que j'aurais du me demander un instant comment j'avais pu l'entendre alors que son origine était si lointaine, mais j'étais si stupéfaite et si heureuse que celà ne m'effleura même pas l'esprit. Peut-être l'avais-je rêvé et que par un hasard incroyable, il s'avéra que ce fut au bon moment.

C'était un petit coin sombre, où je distinguai la forme vague d'un banc.

Je me rapprochai, envoûtée et m'avançais suffisement loin pour distinguer un peu plus précisément les détails dans la pénombre.

Un garçon jouait de la guitare.

Ebahie, je m'arrêtai et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

"Qui es-tu ?"

La question passa mes lèvres naturellement, c'était comme si l'évidence de la situtaion et de son déroulement s'imposait à moi sans passer par mon cerveau.

"Sasuke"

Sa voix me transporta plus loin que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

Non seulement je m'éveillai de cinq années d'exercice à me morfondre sur ma vie; de cinq années à traîner avec lassitude mes regrets comme un poids trop lourd pour mes pauvres épaules, mais j'allais au delà de ça.

Mon coeur accéléra brutalement et ma respiration se fit sifflante.

En un millième de seconde il était devenu mon oxygène et ma porte de sortie vers une nouvelle vie.

En un milième de seconde, il avait ouvert le cage qui me retenai prisonnière depuis la mort de mon petit ami, il y a cinq ans.

En un milième de seconde, il me rendait atteinte de la seule maladie au monde dont on ne pouvait jamais vraiment guérir.

La suite se déroula comme dans un rêve. Et ce n'est pas un jeu de mots peu subtil.

-

"Qu'est-ce que tu joue ?"

"Please Be Mine"

Je connaissais déjà la réponse à ma question bien sûr, mais là encore, les mots avait jailli sans que mon corps ne m'en informe.

"C'est joli"

Bien évidemment, je me sentais ridicule après une telle réplique, de plus je me retrouvais maintenant en eaux troubles, puisqu'après ses paroles et notre long échange de regards je m'étais réveillée en sueur et sursaut.

Il ne répondit pas,

Sa mélodie coula en moi et je me retrouvais assise à ses côtés sans trop savoir pourquoi.

"Dis, tu joues de la guitare depuis longtemps ?"

"Sûrement."

Sa voix était magnifique, et ses tonalités graves me charmaient.

"Dis-moi, d'où viens-tu ?"

"D'Amérique"

Quelques notes comblèrent ce qui aurait pu être un silence.

"Et toi, d'où viens-tu ?"

J'écquarquillais les yeux avant de me souvenir qu'il fallait que je réponde.

"D'ici. Du Japon."

"Et qui es-tu ?"

Je sentais un sincère intérêt, qu'il voulait instaurer comme autre chose dans cette discution. L'ingrédient necessaire pour que cet échange entre deux parfaits inconnus se fasse plus intime. Mon coeur s'affola.

"Sakura."

Ses doigts pincèrent un accord _forte_ et il inspira.

Et commença à chanter.

_You aren't mine_

_But you will never be alone because I will be here for you_

_Why, even if I love you,_

_Do you keep your tears in yourself ?_

Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait dans cette langue qui ne m'était absolument pas familière, pourtant le sens de ces paroles me traversa avec la même force qu'un couteau lorsqu'il s'enfonce en plein coeur.

Je ne savais pas si ces phrases m'étaient destinées, mais l'écho qu'elles trouvaient en moi se plaisait à me le faire croire.

_Please be mine_

_I can make about you_

_A woman who will enjoy._

_Please be mine_

_Because I can't be alive_

_If you dont stay with me_

_And if your voice don't close my breaks_.

Sa voix trahissait tant de mélancolie et de peine que je du me faire force pour ne pas l'entourer de mes bras afin de le réconforter.

Je fermais les yeux.

_You hurt my heart._

_I cry the night, under the moon_

_And I shout for you come back_

_But you're dead and nothing_

_Can repare that._

_Please be mine._

_In the death, not like when you was alive_

_Please be mine_

_Wait me, I come._

_Please,Please,_

_Please, be mine._

La musique s'arrêta, plongeant l'allée sombre dans un silence mystique.

Je n'osais rompre cet instant, mais le garçon enchaîna sur un autre morceau que je devinais sans paroles ni réels sentiments. Il le jouait bien, mais lorsque l'on avait écouté la chanson d'avant, il n'était plus possible d'admirer quoique ce soit d'autre avec la même intensité.

"Tu joues de la musique ?"

A nouveau, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si c'était bien à moi qu'il parlait.

"J'ai fais un peu de guitare, il y a longtemps"

Cette constatation me plongea immédiatement dans le passé.

-

**Flash Back**

-

_"Saku' ! Hey Saku' !"_

_"Naruto ?"_

_"Tu viens, il y a mon match de basket !"_

_"J'arrive !_

_"Attends, je te rejoins !"_

_Il était extraordinaire. Blond, yeux bleus. Il me faisait rêver et son caractère insouciant m'emplissait de joie. Il était le soleil de ma vie toute entière, et j'avais eu tant de chance qu'il était même devenu mon petit ami. Je m'étais sentie coupable vis-à-vis d'Hinata, mais elle s'était étrangement vite reportée sur un Kiba dévergondé qui acceptait bien vite de sortir avec elle avant de se laisser prendre au piège de l'amour et de, soudain, se retrouver dans le coin des rangés qui ne trompent pas leur petite amie à tout bout de champ. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal._

_A cette époque radieuse, j'avais douze ans. Seulement douze années, mais je me vantais de connaître un plaisir que peu d'adultes avait jamais vécu, car j'aimais Naruto, et personne ne pourrait me l'enlever._

_Que j'avais pu être naïve ..._

_Je me souviens dans chaque détails l'instant qui suivit. Je me souviens de chaque détail de cette horreur qui me boulversa à un point que personne n'aurait pu enviseager. Je me souviens parfaitement._

_S'élançant à travers la rue pour me rejoindre, d'un naturel enjoué et peu attentif, Naruto avait oublié de regarder où en était les feux._

_Le temps que je hurle son nom, tente de la mettre en garde, c'était déjà trop tard. Et je vis son visage, ravi au possible, se décomposer lentement dans un masque de souffrance absolue, comme dans un film passé au ralenti. Je me souviens ensuite d'être restée là, à contempler son cadavre baignant dans une mare de sang, sans qu'une larme ne perle au coin de mon oeil. Je me souviens des cris des passants, de ceux des conducteurs de la voiture qui sortaient, effrayés par l'acte qu'ils venaient de commettre. Je me souviens aussi de n'avoir pas vraiment eu conscience des évènement. Comme si en un instant, je m'étais retrouvé dans une autre dimension, un peu comme si mon âme s'était envolée et que seul mon corps avait subsisté, de marbre._

_Je restais enfermée dans mon mutisme lorsque l'on me secouait pour me demander ce que je faisais là, à fixer ce garçon mort, lorsque l'on s'inquiéta pour moi et mon jeune âge, lorsque ma famille arriva, suivie de celle de Naruto, et lorsqu'ils me remarquèrent, dévastée. Je me souviens d'être restée immobile et muette lorsque mon père posa ses deux mains devant mes yeux. Geste qui fut inutile puisque l'image était gravée à jamais dans mon esprit mutilé._

_Je me souvenais aussi de l'interrogatoire que la police tenta de me faire subir mais auquel je fus imperméable, dévastée._

_Je me souvenais aussi être restée de long mois sans parler, allongée sur mon lit, à fixer le plafond, choquée, ne mangeant presque pas, hantée par la photographie qu'avait fait mon cerveau de Naruto baignant dans son propre sang, les membres dissloqués._

_Je me souvenais de la décomposition de son visage et me la repassais mille fois pas jour._

_Je me souvenais aussi que le premier mot que j'avais tenté de lâcher après cette longue otarcie s'était retrouvé coincé dans ma gorge sèche et qu'il m'avait fallu longtemps pour retrouver pleinement l'usage de mes cordes vocales abîmées par cette inactivité._

_Je me souvenais aussi de la peine qui commença à me ronger et des larmes qui brûlèrent mes yeux à force de tomber._

_Je me souvenais de tout, d'absolument tout._

_Tout de ces cinq ans d'enfer, de solitude avec pour seule compagnie un visionnage constant de ce film d'horreur._

_Je sais que même la famille de Naruto s'en ait remise même si les plaies ne seront jamais vraiment refermées, mais moi, j'avais assisté à la scène._

_Et j'étais aussi la seule qu'hantait cet atroce sentiment de culpabilité._

_Et si je l'avais rejoint ?_

_Et si je lui avait demandé de m'attendre ?_

_Et si j'avais été à l'heure ?_

_Et si je n'avais pas été là ?_

_Il ne serait pas mort, non, il ne serait pas mort._

_Ce jour tragique fut celui où, à douze ans, l'amour qui avait illuminé ma vie s'était éteint dans les pires souffrances._

-

**Fin du Flash Back**

-

La guitare qu'il me fourra dans mes mains me fit émerger de mes douloureux souvenirs.

"Joue"

Ce n'étais pas un ordre, juste un invitation. Je ne pus refuser.

Je fermais les yeux et tentais de faire revenir à moi tous mes cours, mes gammes, les notes, les doigtés, tout. Le néant me répondit, un sourire vicieux accroché lèvres.

"Ouvre les yeux"

A nouveau, je ne résistais pas et obéissait docilement. Je plongeais immédiatement dans l'océan noir de son regard et mes mains se mirent à à jouer. Mon corps agissait à nouveau sans l'accord de mon esprit.

A nouveau j'aurais pu me demander pourquoi tant d'évènement étranges se produisaient compagnie de ce garçon, et, à nouveau, cette question ne m'effleura pas un instant.

"Tu joues bien"

En effet, je jouais bien, sans pouvoir me l'expliquer. Je ne connaissais pas cet air, et pourtant c'était lui qui semblait me connaître en traduisant tout ce que je ressentais au fond de moi: tristesse, vide, espoir, mais le thème principal exprimait mon amour pour cet inconnu avec tant de sincérité que je me sentis gênée de m'ouvrir et d'exiber de si frais sentiments. J'avais l'impression de me mettre à nu devant le garçon.

C'est alors que des mots jaillirent dans ma tête et formèrent des phrases que je n'aurais jamais pu inventer. Des paroles dans une langue que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Du français je crois.

Je me decouvris une voix superbe, et la justesse -et ce, dans tous les sens du terme- de la chanson m'étonna.

Il reprit sa guitare et se remit à gratter les cordes, en me gratifiant d'un air admiratif.

"Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? Il est tard"

Qu'il s'inquiète pour moi me fit sourire imperceptiblement. Mon premier sourire depuis cinq ans.

"Non, je n'ai pas envie."

Il se tut et sembla réfléchir.

"Viens avec moi, alors."

A cet instant, mon corps obeit encore sans mon consentement, mais je n'osais pas le réprimander. Depuis le début, s'il n'avait pas pris le contrôle, je serais restée muette devant le musicien ténébreux.

Il me guida à travers les rues et à la lumière d'un lampadaire je le découvrais enfin. Il était encore plus beau que ce que j'avais présumé. Je remarquais aussi qu'il me dévisagea à son tour et semblait heureux. Mais je n'en était pas certaine. Peut-être était-ce une ombre que j'avais mal interprétée. Je ne devais me faire aucun espoir pour ne pas souffrir d'une désillusion abrupte.

J'avais parfaitement conscience qu'un total inconnu m'entraînait chez lui en sachant pertinemment que personne ne savait où je me trouvais, pourtant, pas une seule seconde, je ne doutais de son intégrité.

Il avait volé mon âme, la preuve, j'étais omnubilée par lui, et mon corps s'était fait son propre porte parole, censurant mes désirs.

Je crois me souvenir d'une longue marche à travers la ville, mais j'étais si troublée que je ne me rendis pas compte de ce qui tournait autour de l'univers puisqu'il en était devenu le point central. Et que mon attention toute entière était tournée vers lui.

"Bienvenue chez moi"

Une pointe de joie, pourtant teintée de mélancolie trahissait une forte émotion dans sa voix. Je lui adressais un sourire radieux et le suivais alors qu'il ouvrait poussait la porte de l'immeuble.

"Viens, on va prendre l'ascenseur"

Il m'attrapa la manche et m'y entraîna.

Sa guitare enfermée dans la house protectrice se balançait dans son dos et m'hypnotisait.

Une tonalité retentit et la cage de fer se stabilisa tandis que nous en sortions. Sasuke farfouilla ensuite dans ses poches et déverouilla l'une des portes.

Je découvris un minuscule appartement, pourtant bien arrangé. Il semblait incroyablement spacieux, mais celà devait-être du à l'absence quasi complète de meubles, quand aux murs, ils étaient parfaitement blancs.

"C'est un peu triste, je le reconnais ..."

Je lui souriais encore ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Mon corps prit à nouveau la parole.

"Moi, j'aime"

Il me sembla répondre par un rictus forcé, toutefois, la lumière feutrée qu'émettait une lampe à cloche rouge foncé ne m'aidait pas trop à distinguer ombre de traits réels.

Il s'allongea contre le mur et reposa la guitare sur ses genoux pour recommencer à pincer les cordes. De tant en temps il fredonnait un air connu, de temps en tant, c'était une invention et de tant en tant nous parlions.

De tout, de rien.

Mais je me sentais incroyablement bien. Et je regrettais pour la première fois de n'avoir pas osé goûter à la vie durant les cinq années qui suivirent l'accident tragique dans lequel Naruto perdit la vie.

Je m'habituais peu à peu à appeler l'inconnu de mon rêve par son vrai nom: Sasuke.

Nom étrange pour un américain d'ailleurs, il avait beaucoup trop de sonorités japonaises. Lorsque je m'en ouvrait à lui, il me répondit juste que sa famille était japonaise mais avait déménagé aux Etats-Unis à cause d'un raz-de-marée qui avait détruit leur village. Ils n'avaient pas pu s'en remettre à cause du déccès de leurs familles respectives et le désastre ainsi que la perte totale de leur fortune les avait incité à aller s'établir ailleurs.

Je ne le quittais pas de toute la nuit et jamais nous ne tombâmes dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me liais à ce garçon d'une manière plus forte que jamais de toute mon existence.

Il m'avait envoûtée, mais ce n'était pas tout: il entretenait l'envoûtement. Et il ne faut pas se leurrer, c'est toujours le plus difficile.

Ce qu'il disait était juste et intéressant, il semblait avoir exploré chaque sujet de fond en comble. Maintenant, je peux le garantir. Je l'aimais. C'étais plus qu'un coup de foudre, plus qu'une idylle passagère. Il était celui qui m'avait redonné goût à une vie que je considérais comme sans intérêt.

"Tu sais j'ai rêvé de toi. Je veux dire, avant de te rencontrer"

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui annonçais celà.

"Moi aussi"

Stupéfaite, et visiblement, mon corps aussi, pour une fois, je me figeais -toute entière- dans des traits choqués.

Il me sourit amicalement.

"Tout se passait exactement comme dans notre rencontre"

J'écartai les mâchoires et me demandait pourquoi elle ne tombait pas. Celà aurait été pourtant beaucoup plus logique plutôt qu'elle reste lamentablement suspendue dans le vide, accrochée à une ridicule portion d'os par un lambeau de muscle.

"Tu sais, j'ai été saisi par ta couleur de cheveux"

Forcément, celà m'avait étonnée qu'il ne m'interroge pas avant sur ce détail.

"C'est du naturel, même si l'origine génétique de ce rose est inconnue"

Il se mit à rire, puis soudain, se cambra en deux et toussa violemment.

Je paniquai et lui tapotais le dos avec le sentiment d'être une parfaite idiote inutile. Il cracha un peu de sang et je me sentais à deux doigts de l'hystérie.

Il se releva péniblement et je l'observai tenter de garder un regard serein.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal"

J'écquarquillai les yeux.

"Je suis ...malade. Cancer du poumon"

Je me sentais defaillir.

J'avais retrouvé le bonheur, et voilà qu'on me l'arrachait avec violence ?! Qu'y avait-il de si amusant à me faire souffir ? Qu'y avait-il de si drôle à mes les faire voir mourir ?

"Dis, tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je meure ?"

J'étouffais un rire nerveux. Il me demandais ça abruptement, comme s'il allait périr demain. Comme si nous nous conaissions depuis toujours.

"Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, je le sens. Tout a l'heure, je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu autant marcher et autant rester à l'air libre sans tousser une seule fois ..."

Il prononça quelques mots tout bas dont je ne saisisais qu'un "toi" plein de tendresse.

Après le choc et la surprise, la lassitude et le sentiment d'être bléssée, je commençai à ressentir le besoin de l'aider à vivre ces derniers instants en étant le plus heureux possible. Je désirais être celle dont il emporterait le visage dans la tombe.

Sûrement parce que je désirais qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aimais.

Je refoulai mes larmes et inspirais.

"D'accord"

Son sourire lumineux fut ma récompense. Son air béat me ravi.

Sa joie extrême m'envahit toute entière.

Après des années de solitude, je venais de retrouver une raison de vivre.

-

Malgré mes efforts pour me tenir éveillée, je finissais pas sombrer dans un profond sommeil où la chanson qu'il jouait me berçait lentement après trois jours de veille acharnée.

Et les paroles se répétaient à l'infini: "please be mine, please be mine, please be mine, please be mine".

Lorsque je m'éveillais, je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander si je m'étais seulement assoupie.

"Bonjour, belle endormie"

Je rougissais.

"Bien dormi ?"

"Ou ... oui"

N'avais-je rien de mieux en réserve que ce babillement ridicule ?

"Tu t'es assoupie toute la journée, et tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce"

Je souriais: mon sommeil était connu pour être de plomb. Je remarquais soudain quel était la nature du support sur lequel ma tête reposait. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer brutalement et me relevait, déroutée.

Il m'avait laissé dormir sur ses genoux, avait même délaissé la guitare sur le côté pour m'accueuillir à sa place. Mon coeur s'emballa.

"Tu es vraiment jolie quand tu dors"

Subtilement, il glissa son bras autour de ma taille et me ramena contre lui tout en m'enserrant.

J'étais tétanisée. Ma respiration se faisait difficile et je me demandais un instant si il sentait mes battements cardique.

Un détail me surprit alors, et il ne fut pas des moindres.

Son coeur battait tout aussi vite, sinon plus que le mien. Et il était incroyablement bruyant.

Je me reculais et l'observais, inquiète.

"Ca va ?"

"Parfaitement"

Sa voix était parfaitement calme, mais cette manière qu'il avait de me regarder fut plus efficace que le plus puissant des aimants.

Je ne sais pas trop comment, ni pourquoi, mais je sentais soudain une pression pressante et chaleureuse sur mes lèvres. Il me rendit mon baiser avec fougue, à moins que ça ne soit l'inverse.

Je serais sûrement restée ainsi s'il n'y avait pas mis fin.

Il haletait.

Et je me sentis immédiatement coupable d'avoir pu être si égoïste.

"Ne t'inquiète pas"

Son ton se voulait rassurant, mais je paniquais. Où en était son cancer ? Avait-il avancé de manière irréversible depuis hier ? Les tumeurs s'étaient-elles trop étendues ? L'avais-je condamné en le privant d'un peu d'air ?

Il se mit à tousser violement et je laissais de côté mes interrogations pour l'aider de mon mieux.

A nouveau, du sang gicla sur le parquet boisé, et je remarquais d'autres traces, plus anciennes.

Depuis combien de temps oscillait-il entre la vie et la mort ?

Il en s'arrêtait pas de tousser, et je commençais à me sentir affreusement mal.

_Non, pas encore, pas encore ! Pas encore !_

Mon souffle devint sifflant tandis que la peur se répendait dans mes veines aussi insidieusement que du venin.

"Je t'aime"

J'écquarquillai les yeux.

_Non ! Non ! Non ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant !_

Je me précipitais et le serrait contre moi du plus fort que je le pouvais.

"Non, ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie, pitié, non ..."

Je regrettais amèrement d'avoir montré une telle faiblesse.

"Je vais mourir, mais je vais mourir heureux grâce toi, Sakura ..."

Il toussa une nouvelle gerbe de sang.

"Je t'aime"

A nouveau, il répéta les mots fatidiques. On dit qu'une déclaration est toujours plaisante, même niaise au possible, mais en cet instant maudit, comment l'accepter à sa juste valeur ? Quand on sait qu'elle représente les derniers mots d'un mourrant que l'on aime désespérement ?

"Moi aussi, je t'aime, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu meures ..."

"La mort est une délivrance. Je souffre Sakura, beaucoup. Et il est dur de vivre en souffrant."

"Je sais !"

Je hurlais, puis des larmes incontrôlées se mirent à jaillir et couler le long de mes joues.

"Imagines combien je vais souffrir quand tu seras mort !"

"Pardonne-moi"

Ces paroles furent apaisantes et je m'en voulais immédiatement de lui reprocher d'être en phase pratiquement terminale d'un cancer.

"Je vais appeler l'ambulance"

"NON !"

Il avait hurlé et celà déclencha une toux déchirante.

"Non, pas l'am-bu ... lance"

Je comprenais. Aussi stupide que celà puisse paraître après mes réctions désespérées, j'acceptais sa descision et renonçais à la seule possibilité de le garder en vie un peu plus longtemps.

"D'accord, d'accord"

Je le rassurais, ardente.

"Je t'aime"

Sa voix ne méritais même plus d'être qualifiée ainsi.

"Please Be Mine"

Une larme roula sur sa joue et je ne sus jamais si elle venait de mes yeux ou des siens.

"Forever"

Je répondais dans sa langue natale, mais je compris avec horreur qu'il ne m'entendait plus.

Non. Parce qu'il était mort.

Immobile, je le contemplais.

Avec une incommensurable tendresse, je rapprochais sa tête des mes genoux et caressait ses cheveux nerveusement, ses joues, embrassait ses lèvres bleuissantes, tentait de réchauffer ses mains qui virait au violacé, tentait de le ressuciter.

Mais j'aurais du le savoir, on ne réssucite pas les morts.

Je ravalais mes sanglots, et saisissait la guitare.

Avec toutes les précautions dont j'étais capable, je pinçais une corde. La musique coulait en moi comme de source. Je n'avais jamais brillé dans un domaine particulier, et pourtant je me découvrais capable de retrouver une mélodie en quelques secondes comme si je l'avais toujours connue.

Je pianotais sur le manche l'exacte morceau de Sasuke. L'air que j'entendais regorgeait de mélancolie, et de la peine que l'on ressent après avoir perdu l'être que l'on aimait plus que sa propre vie.

Immédiatement, je m'arrêtais.

Je déposais la guitare contre le mur, à sa place et sortait de l'appartement, puis dévalait les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre.

Il me fallait des feuilles et de l'encre.

-

J'achèverais ce récit en citant une simple phrase qu'un grand auteur à écrite. Un résistant de la guerre de 39-44. René Char.

Pour la première fois, je me prépare à faire la guerre à mon avenir, me faire une guerre à moi-même. Je vais enfin réaliser un acte que je ne regretterais pas.

Je refuse de tomber à nouveau dans un mutisme tel que celui dans lequel m'a plongée la mort de Naruto. Je refuse de rester insoignable, insensible et enfermée dans une solitude finalement bien facile.

Mon coeur est trop couvert de meurtrissures et sa souffrance est infâme. Je me dois de mettre fin à ses cris de douleur déchirants.

Je dois cautériser les plaies.

Sasuke me l'avait dit, il m'avait offert la porte de sortie: "il est trop dur de vivre en souffrant"

J'avais souffert et survécu, mais ce n'était pas vraiment vivre. Plutôt errer et attendre son heure. Parce que je suis faible.

Ce célèbre poète français disait avec bon sens:

"_Il faut parfois laisser tomber la plume pour prendre le revolver_"

C'est pourquoi je vais reposer mon stylo dans son tiroir, puis que je vais refermer ce carnet et l'enterrer à la force des mes bras.

Qui sait, quelqu'un le trouveras peut-être.

Mais peu m'importe, le temps est venu de prendre mon courage à deux mains et les rejoindre de l'autre côté.

Et les battements de mon coeur se calquent sur la mélodie envoûtante qui hante mon âme. Et les paroles font écho à la pulsation effrénée.

J'ai enfin pris ma descision.

Naruto ... Sasuke, attendez-moi.

Je m'en vais vous rejoindre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Rubrique Deccès 10/12/1998_**

**_Aujourd'hui, 10 septembre 1998, à Osaka, au Japon, un homme à découvert auprès dans un appartement de la périphérie de la ville, deux corps. L'un mort d'une subite accélération de tumeurs cancéreuse dans les poumons. "Il est d'ailleurs étrange qu'il y est survécu si longtemps, puisque l'heure de la mort remonte à, à peine, quelques heures" témoigne le médecin Legiste, le docteur Del Amico. Il s'agirait d'après un test ADN d'un immigrant Américain dont les origines japonaises auraient permises un retour aux sources, un certains Sasuke Uchiwa. L'autre corps, une adolescente nommée Sakura Haruno, d'Osaka, avait assisté il a y cinq ans à la mort de son petit ami, Naruto Uzumaki, victime d'un accident de la route pour le moins dramatique. Il y avait dans sa main un revolver déchargé de l'un de ses balles, balle que l'on aurait par ailleurs retrouvée dans son coeur. Après les premières constatations, il semblerait qu'elle se soit donné la mort._**

**_Sa famille n'a pas démenti que celà était tout à fait possible, pas plus que ses amis ou ses connaissances. Suite au déccès de , elle est tombée dans un tel état de choc postraumatique qu'elle vivait "comme un fantôme, ou une revenante, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire" témoigne un camarade classe, Kiba Inuzuka._**

**_Les parents et la soeur de la lycéenne ont en revanche défendu avoir ne serait ce que croisé ou entrapperçu le jeune Sasuke Uchiwa._**

**_Une enquête est en cours, mais les évènements semblent mener au suicide passionel dû à la mort brutale d'un potentiel petit ami._**

**_-_**

_You hurt my heart,_

_I cry the night, under the moon_

_And I shout for you come back_

_But you're dead and nothing_

_Can repare that._

_Please be mine._

_In the death, not like when you was alive_

_Please be mine_

_Wait me, I come._

_Please,Please,_

_Please, be mine._


End file.
